Ashelia: Princesse de Rêves
by xDeathly-Angelx
Summary: Ashe doesn't hates being royal and having an overprotective father. She only feels happy when she can daydream. But then, disaster strikes and Ashe finds herself alone and married to the Consul. Can she love the man she was forced to marry?
1. Chapter 1: A Perfect Life

**Chapter One: A "Perfect" Life**

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own any of the characters that are portrayed in this story. They all belong to Final Fantasy. I do own my own original characters however. If you haven't seen them in the game, I own them._

Emperor Gramis looked through his papers. There was so much work to be done. He really should listen to his youngest son, Larsa, and hire a secretary or something. He could almost swear that paperwork would be the death of him.

"Father, you called me?" His third eldest son, Vayne stood in the doorway, his face expressionless. Gramis summoned him in with a flick of his index finger.

"Ah, son, come and sit down. I have important matters to discuss with you". Vayne did a brilliant job of hiding his annoyance. All his father ever did with him was "discuss important matters". He couldn't remember the last time he and his father had had a fun conversation. All that was saved just for Larsa.

"Yes father?" Vayne took a seat in the easy chair opposite his father. He watched his father's face. Years of paperwork and not much else didn't seem to be doing him good. His eyes were an array of wrinkles, as were his cheeks. Vayne self-consciously touched his flawless face. He vowed never to end up like his father.

"Vayne, I am aware that you have not been married yet". Vayne rolled his eyes at his father's comment. He rarely talked about anything else with him.

"Yes father, I am aware of that as well". Gramis sighed a little.

"So, what are we going to do about that, son? You need to find a wife before you are thirty, at least".

"But father, I am only twenty-two. I still have enough time to get married". Gramis smacked his forehead angrily. Vayne remained cool, barely regarding his father's anger.

"Son, I am going to find you a wife before your twenty-third birthday, do you hear?" Vayne rolled his eyes. He had heard all right.

"Yes father, I did hear you. But where are you going to find a wife for me? Is there anyone in Rabanastre that I would be well-suited to?" Gramis stopped a bit before answering his son's question.

"I didn't say I would find you the _perfect_ wife, I just said that I would find you a wife worthy of producing valid heirs for the Solidor throne".

"Father must you always think about heirs?" Vayne asked agitatedly. "Do you not care about my welfare also?" Gramis exhaled heavily.

"Of course I care about your welfare, my son. But the Solidor throne must also be in my thoughts. So, starting from today, I will try and find you a wife".

"But father!"

"No, Vayne. You will not stop me now".

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashe sat at her window-seat, looking out at the palace gardens below. They were empty accept for some servants who were sweeping away the autumn leaves. Ashe sighed. It was so boring being a princess. She couldn't go out and play with other people her age because her father was afraid that something would happen to her. Ashe had always tried to tell him otherwise but he refused to budge. Only her most trusted friends were allowed to visit her in the castle and even then, they had to be "Important". Ashe lived the life of a prisoner. She knew that her father doted on her but she just wished that he could be a little less protective.

"Lady Ashelia, your bath is ready" one of her maids-in-waiting called from behind her closed bedroom door. Ashe was confused. Why was she having a bath now? It was late afternoon and she normally had her bath in the evening. Ashe rushed to the door and opened it quickly. The maid smiled at her, looking a little flustered. She bowed respectfully at Ashe.

"How many times have I told you not to do that?" Ashe snapped. "For Gods sake, treat me like a normal person!"

Her maid nodded quickly, feeling slightly frightened. Ashe wasn't usually one to snap. Ashe's face softened when she saw her maid's terrified expression. "S-Sorry" she forced a smile on her face.

"Don't worry" her maid replied. They made their way to Ashe's bathroom and her maid handing her her bath things. "Oh, by the way, you have a visitor in an hour. Your father says it is important".

Ashe groaned inwardly. Every visitor she had was "important". Her father wouldn't let them see her if they weren't. "Who is it this time?" she asked. The maid pulled a face as she tried to think what she had been told.

"Your father said that it was the Lord Consul or something" she shrugged. Ashe's eyes widened. The Consul? What would he want with her? Ashe had never met him before but she had heard a lot of rumors about him.

"The Lord Consul? Why would my father wish for me to see him?"

"I don't know, Your Majesty, but he told me to tell you to have bathe and dress nicely. You shall have supper with him". Ashe rolled her eyes. Great! She would have to have supper with a total stranger who probably only thought and talked about politics. Ashe hated him already.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you know about my daughter, Ashelia?" Ashe heard her father's voice drone through the palace hallways. Ashe rolled her eyes. Did her father always have to begin conversations like that? It was a wonder he didn't get bored. Ashe reached the dining hall and peeped around the door. She could see her father sitting in a chair at the table. A man with long wavy hair and a handsome face, who she assumed was the Consul, sat next to him. Ashe decided to make her entrance.

"Good evening father, Lord Consul" she curtsied politely. _Gods how she sometimes despised being polite!_

Both men stood up. Her father smiled at her and nodded. The Consul smiled also before bowing down to Ashe. "I am very pleased to meet you. I've heard so much about you".

"Ah! Well I've heard a lot about you as well!" Ashe fake-enthused. The Consul's smile faded a little.

"All good words, I hope?" he asked her. Ashe gave a little laugh.

"Well, I've heard a lot. That is all you shall know!" They both chuckled. _Maybe he isn't so bad, after all._ Ashe realised that her father looked a little frustrated. He began to speak when they had finished giggling.

"So, shall we all take a seat, then?" he asked.

Ashe made her way over to the table and sat down; being careful not to trip in the heels she had been forced to wear. The Consul sat next to her and her father sat at his usual place; the head of the table.

"Servants! Bring forth the buffet!" The King called.

Almost immediately, a few servants rushed in, pushing a large serving trolley. It was piled high with different foods, desserts and beverages.

"Ah, it looks simply splendid!" The Consul simpered. The King beamed at the compliment.

"Yes it is. And feel free to eat as much as you like!" The Consul nodded graciously. Ashe smiled a little. He may not have wanted to come here, same as her, but he sure knew his manners!

Her father looked at her and did a double-take, as if he had just seen her for the first time."Y-You look simply beautiful, sugarplum" he grinned at her. "The maids have really made you look wonderful. You should dress like this more often!"

Ashe blushed slightly. _Did he always have to be this embarrassing?_ "Thank you, father".

"So, Consul, what do you think of the new Prime Minister? Do you think he is dealing with this land well?" Great. Politics. She would just have to eat her food in silence as usual then. Well she couldn't say she expected anything more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour and a half had passed. To Ashe, it had seemed like a lifetime. She had long since tuned out of whatever her father and the Consul were currently conversing about. She had finished dinner over half an hour ago and since then, she had been dreaming about her greatest ambition. If she hadn't been born a princess, she would have definitely been a sky pirate. How fun it would be to soar across the skies being in charge and most importantly, being free. That was Ashelia's greatest dream. To be free.

"What about you Lady Ashelia? If I may call you that" she heard the Consul say. Ashe blinked at him. What on Earth was he talking about?

"S-Sorry, I wasn't focusing. Forgive me, Lord Consul" she told him with an apologetic smile. The Consul smiled back at her, flicking his jet black hair over his shoulder like a waterfall.

"Do not worry, Lady Ashelia. What I said was do you believe that there is someone in this world for everyone?" he repeated. "Oh, and forget the formalities. Call me Vayne. I prefer that so much more". Ashe smiled. _So they had something in common, then._

"Why of course" she told him. "I do believe that there is someone for everyone. But, it doesn't mean you will find them, however". Vayne nodded. Ashe could see that her father was itching to say something.

"Father, is there something you wish to add?" she frowned slightly. Her father smiled at her before looking towards Vayne.

"Ashelia, you are coming to the age where you will need to find a husband" he told her. Ashe remained silent, listening to what he had to say next. "And I and my good friend, Emperor Gramis believe that you and The Lord Consul, sorry, Vayne, would make a fine couple. You are both of important heritage after all and-" He was cut short by Ashe glaring at him.

"So father, you only invited Vayne here so that you could propose marriage between us?" she asked angrily.

Her father avoided her stare and instead focused on the decoration of the grand, oak table. "Now sugarplum, I didn-"

Ashe stood up, much to the surprise of Vayne and her father. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to talk. "Father, you do not let me interact with people my own age, you keep me locked up in this castle all day and now you try and marry me off to someone I have just met?" The King reeled back as his daughter screamed at him.

"Now, Ashelia sweetheart, calm down!" This seemed to only make his daughter even angrier.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I AM SICK OF LIVING IN THIS HELLHOLE! WHY CAN'T I HAVE A NORMAL LIFE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE MY AGE?" And with that said, she ran out of the dining hall. She kept on running, not caring where she went, as long as she was well away from this. Her sobs echoed through the palace corridors as the young princess tried desperately to escape from her "perfect" princess life.

_So what do you think? This is my first story so don't be too judgemental. And remember, R&R!_


	2. Chapter 2: Desperate to Escape

**Chapter Two - Desperate to Escape**

Ashe panted with exhaustion. She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she had left the castle behind long ago and now she was lost. She had a feeling that she was no longer in Rabanastre. After all, she had run for a very long time. Ashe sat down on the dusty floor, still breathing heavily. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest as she lay down, not caring now if her expensive clothes got dirty. Tears ran down her face as she lay in the sand. Why did life have to be so cruel to her? Even though her father was overly protective of her, she trusted him so much and he had now betrayed that trust by asking her to marry someone she didn't even know, didn't even care about, just so he could get the heir's he was desperate to have. Well, Ashe refused to get married and start a family until she found someone that she cared about and who cared about her in return. No words that her father could say would change her mind.

"Are you alright there?" Ashe quickly sat up at the sound of the voice. She had been so preoccupied in her thoughts she didn't hear the footsteps of someone approaching.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, thank you"

Ashe winced as she heard how upper-class and high her voice sounded. The person bent down to her level and Ashe could finally see them. It was a girl, around the same age as herself, with long blonde hair that she had tied up in a high ponytail. Her face was pale and her green eyes gazed intensely at Ashe. Her clothes were not of high-quality, unlike Ashe's, but that didn't seem to bother her. Ashe felt instantly envious of her.

"Are you sure? You don't look okay, if you don't mind me saying" the girl grinned. Ashe smiled back. _Gods I must look awful then!_

"Y-Yes I'm fine but..." Ashe didn't want to say the next part.

"What? If you need any help, I'll be glad to give it" Ashe was amazed. Normal people weren't how her father described them at all. To him, the citizens of Rabanastre were greedy, filthy and unfriendly. He couldn't be more incorrect.

"Well...I've um, just realised that I'm lost and I have nowhere to stay for the night..." Ashe was interrupted by the girl getting to her feet and pulling Ashe up with her.

"Of course!" The girl smiled and began walking north. "It's this way".

"B-But, you don't know what I'm going to say!" Ashe called back. The girl turned around, a look of confusion on her face.

"Of course I do! You were going to ask for somewhere to stay because you were lost. You wanted me to give you somewhere to kip for the night. And I'll be glad to".

Ashe smiled. She didn't understand every word the girl said, because her accent was so different to her own. But she got the gist. "T-Thank you. Your accommodation is very much appreciated".

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

King Raminas walked down the palace corridor that led to Ashe's room. She had left the dining hall a few hours ago and he had been advised to let her cool off in her bedroom. Now, he was going to tempt her with a peace offering of her favourite snack: Wheeto Chips. He had bought a pack especially. He was genuinely sorry for upsetting his precious little girl like that. He normally tried to avoid it at the best of times but today he had really got her mad. He just hoped she would forgive him for it.

"Ashelia, sweetheart, I've brought you something!" His efforts were met with silence. Raminas knocked again. "Don't be upset sweetie. I'm so sorry I was so selfish. I didn't mean it, I promise". Still silence. Perhaps she had fallen asleep. Raminas gently pushed open Ashe's bedroom door and peeped around it. No one was there. Panicking slightly now, he ran into the bedroom, calling Ashe's name as he went. There was still no answer. Raminas finally came to the disturbing truth. His little girl had gone. His little girl had gone and it was his entire fault.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashe slumped in one of the wooden chairs in her rescuer's little hut. She was so tired and all she wanted to do was curl up in her comfortable bed and go to sleep. But she couldn't. She couldn't because she had dared to run away from home, from all she knew. She hardly wanted to think of how angry her father would be.

"Tea?" The girl offered, shoving an old teapot in her face. Ashe nodded gratefully.

"Um, that would be delightful, thank you". Her words only seemed to make the girl burst into laughter.

"You are rather posh aren't you? Where do you come from? Not from around here, right?" Ashe flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, no I don't come from around here. I live rather far away". The girl nodded knowledgably.

"And what is a girl like you doing around here?" Ashe mumbled something incoherently and avoided eye contact. "Sorry, what was that?"

"I said, the reason I am here is because I am, um, lost". The girl stared at Ashe for a long time, as if trying to read her. After a while, she began to speak.

"Lost, huh? Well in that case, I am "lost" as well". Ashe was confused. How could she be lost if she had her own place? Yes, it was small and messy, but it was still hers.

"I know, you're wondering why I live here on my own" The girl said with a sigh. "And that's because I was a little too rude to the old man, he went mad and kicked me out. I eventually made my way here and managed to find myself a shack to live in".

Ashe was bewildered. "But why on earth would you be mean to an old man? And how could he kick you out of your own house?" The girl seemed to find this hilarious, even though Ashe didn't know what she had said that was amusing.

"G-God I love you!" The girl cried out when she had eventually calmed down. "You are so wonderfully naive! When I said "old man", I meant my father, silly. Haven't you heard that term before?" Ashe shook her head. "Where _do_ you come from and what is your name?"

Ashe hesitated. She couldn't tell the girl her real name could she? No, she would just have to tell a little white lie. "I come from Rabanastre and my name is, um, Amalia". The girl looked surprised.

"Rabanastre, huh?" she asked. Ashe nodded warily, "Well that's not too far from here. I go there sometimes to trade foods". Ashe nodded again.

"And what is your name?" she asked.

"Ferne" the girl replied. Ashe smiled. The first genuine smile she had done in a long time.

"Pleased to meet you Ferne"

"You too, Amalia"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where do you want us to place the searchlights, Your Majesty?" One of the flustered guards asked Raminas.

"Near the front of the castle! How many times do you need to be told, boy?" The guard quickly hurried away, a terrified look on his face. Raminas sighed. Ashe had been got for almost six hours now. He had had the palace searched from top to bottom to no avail. Ashe was definitely not there. He didn't want to think about what could become of her. She was too innocent to be able to thrive in the outside world for long. She had to be found before she strayed too far, forever.

"Your Majesty, we have searched every place in Rabanastre as well as every inn. Your daughter is not in any of them".

The King shook his head sorrowfully. Where could Ashe have got to? She didn't know her way around Rabanastre, so she would quickly become lost. "Well search the desert then!" he told him. "She might have ended up there by mistake!" The guard ran off to perform his new duty. Raminas couldn't take this anymore. His precious, young princess was in the middle of nowhere at night. What would become of her?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And then I told him to shut up before I kicked his ass!" Ferne told her. Ashe giggled. She rarely heard anyone say a rude word before. Ferne was new, refreshing and lots of fun.

"So what happened next?" Ashe asked excitedly. Ferne waited a little, in order to create some suspense.

"Then, he grabbed me and kissed me!" she laughed. Ashe gasped. She hadn't been expecting that. "I had a feeling that he liked me, but I didn't think he would act on it!" Ashe began to laugh.

"So, you're in love then!" Her eyes went all dreamy as she thought about the prospect of love. Ferne blushed a little.

"Well, I wouldn't call it _love_ exactly..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raminas was in despair. The whole desert had been searched and there was still no sign of Ashelia. He didn't have a clue what to do now. "Well she can't be in Rabanastre, that's for sure" he said weakly.

"Yes my lord. We would have found her by now if she was. We've been searching almost non-stop for 8 hours now. What are we to do? It is dark so we'll have a hard time trying to find Princess Ashelia now". The King said nothing but he knew his guard was right.

"I-I guess we should call it a night then, shall we?" he asked reluctantly. He could see the relief on his men's faces but they tried to cover it up quickly.

"Yes sir, I guess we should. What time shall we start the search party again tomorrow?" The King didn't need to think long about that one.

"Men, go home and have a rest. You shall meet me outside the palace at the crack of dawn. Tomorrow, we will find Princess Ashelia!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Goodnight Ashe" Ferne called from her sleeping place on the floor. She had been kind enough to let Ashe sleep on her bed.

"Goodnight Ferne" Ashe replied. "And are you sure you don't want to sleep up here with me? I'll move over, I promise!"

Ferne smiled. "Thanks for the offer but I'm fine. You just rest. You have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow"

***

Ashe sat up and yawned. She looked around her. She was back at home in the castle! How had she managed to get back? Her father came in the room and smiled at her. She smiled back. She was so glad to be home! Her father sat at the end of her bed, watching Ashe like she was a newborn baby.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry" he told her. "I'll never force you to do anything against your will again, okay?" Ashe nodded. She knew that he meant every word.

"Okay, father, I forgive you" she embraced him. He hugged her back tighter than she had ever hugged her before. They stayed like that for a while.

Suddenly, there was a scream from one of the maids' and Ashe's bedroom door burst open. Two men wearing balaclavas jumped in, both holding swords. Ashe screamed and hid under the covers. She felt her father's weight lift from the bed.

"Don't father!" she screamed from under the duvet. Her father ignored her and walked over to the men.

"How dare you come into my palace!" he shouted. One of the men laughed loudly.

"Oh look who it is, King Raminas! How can you protect your stupid illegitimate palace now?" Her father gave a roar and launched at the man who dodged, sword in the air.

"Ashe, escape, quickly!" she heard her father cry. Ashe didn't need to be told twice. She leapt out the bed and ran for the open window. She looked down and took a double-take when she realised how high up it was. She turned around and found herself face-to-face with the other masked bandit who wasn't fighting her father.

"Now, aren't you pretty?" he smiled, moving closer to her. Ashe moved away until she felt her foot touch the window sill. Suddenly, she stumbled and felt herself falling through the air, further and further down...

"Argh!!!!!!!!" Ashe sat up, shivering with fright. It was just a nightmare? Thank god! She looked around, unaware of where she was.

"Amalia, what's wrong?" Ferne sat up, a worried look on her face. Ashe couldn't stop shivering. "What's wrong Ammy?" Ferne soothed.

"I-I had a terrible dream that my father got killed b-b-by bandits" Ashe managed to stutter out, feeling tears falling rapidly down her face. Ferne got up and came into the bed with her. She held Ashe close as she sobbed.

"Don't cry, I don't like it when people cry; it gets me all emotional" Ferne told her with a smile. Ashe couldn't help but cry harder.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We shall search all the cities near Rabanastre. Each group of you will search in a different direction. I will stay here in case she is making her way home. I know that my daughter will be somewhere nearby. She wouldn't travel for the whole night, I'm sure of it". King Raminas told everyone. The guards nodded in agreement. "So what are you all waiting for? Get searching!" The guards all ran off in their different directions. Raminas went back to the castle. He was confident that someone would find his precious daughter today.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you want any breakfast?" Ferne asked her hands deep in flour. Ashe shook her head. She wasn't hungry and she figured it would be a good idea to begin making her way home now. She needed to see her father more than anything.

"No thank you. In fact, I must be leaving. My father will probably be sending a search party for me" Ashe said. Ferne laughed, thinking that she was joking.

"Well, have you got the map I gave you?" Ferne asked her. Ashe held up the old tattered piece of paper for her to see. This would help her get home. Ferne had told her that she was in the Giza Plains, which were not too far from Rabanastre. Ten miles, maybe less. Ashe picked up everything she needed and grabbed her boots.

"Thank you for your kind hospitality. I appreciate it very much" Ashe grinned at Ferne. Ferne smiled back before running over and embracing Ashe.

"Don't worry! I hope we can still be friends. Maybe I'll see you when I go to Rabanastre again!" Ashe nodded although she knew that could never happen. Ferne would never want to be friends with her if she knew who she really was.

Ashe made her way to the rickety front door and walked outside. It was a warm day, but a deliciously cool breeze was sweeping across the quiet plains. She made her way over the sand. She wouldn't worry, she'd be home soon.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We've searched forty-eight houses and not one of them has even seen Princess Ashe" one of the guards moaned.

"I know and my feet are killing me. I don't think I can go any further" another, younger one complained.

"Be quiet, both of you. We have a duty to serve to King Raminas" The head guard shouted. "Now, if you two don't shut up, you will be wearing your expressions on the other side of your faces. Understand?" Both the guards nodded quickly. They all carried on walking south; where they were commanded to search. It was a hot day and no one really wanted to go searching for a runaway princess.

"Um, commander" one of the previously annoying guards said.

"What?"

"I might be very much mistaken, but isn't that Princess Ashe walking up the hill towards us?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ashe ran through the palace's main doors and down the hallway. She was desperate to see her father. She turned left and made her way towards his office. The door was shut. Ashe knocked repeatedly.

"C-Come in!" she heard her father call out. The look on his face when he saw Ashe walk in was unforgettable. He jumped up and hugged her so tightly she thought she could almost feel herself turning blue.

"H-Hello daddy".

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Ashe shrugged, not wanting to give Ferne away.

"I've been fine. A kind person took me in for the night and looked after me". Her father nodded, not caring to ask anymore questions. She was safe and that was all that mattered.

"I'm so, so very sorry about my appalling behavior. Of course you don't have to marry the Consul. That was asking too much of you". Ashe nodded, feeling relieved. "Promise me one thing though, Ashelia".

"What father?"

"Promise me you'll never run away again". Ashe smiled against her father's chest.

"I promise".


End file.
